At Last
by iMickay
Summary: At last, does Perona finally have the courage to tell Mihawk just how he makes her feel? [Kawaiiiii! I love this couple!]


Reveiw please and thank you!

* * *

Dracule Mihawk was never the type of man to be seen 'joking' about, he was alway serious and set in stone on what ever he was doing. If he did something he did it once and he did it right. He was skilled with his sword with a title that he cared not about, he was a very honorable man.

Perona was the type of girl who would be seen having endless amounts of fun, always finding one of her silly faces trying her best to look cute and if she failed she would just try again. She did not have complete control over her powers and treasured her title of 'Ghost Princess' as if it was the only thing in the world worthy of her time. Most describe her as an air head.

Two people so very different couldn't possibly have anything in common right? These where the thoughts upon the pinkette's mind all day and all night. No matter how hard she would try to shake the dreamy man from her mind he would surely find a way right back in and always at the worst of times. She would always cling to her dearest Bearsy doll and complain to herself about how she needed to stop but would she ever listen? No.

Shaking her pink locks Perona glanced up to her dark ceiling studying the dazzling flickering light above her limp body and took in a deep breath. Mihawk was older than her, sure, but it wasn't like he would ever like her back, right? Perhaps it was her landing that had set her feelings far off, Kuma hadn't been the best when it came to landings and she remembered how she had complained and complained for days about how sore her small bottom was.

That must have been it, she normally would never have thought about a man as un-cute as Mihawk like this if she was being normal! Yet then again when was the princess of the dead ever acting normal? Her best friend use to be a zombie and she still carries around a small replica, she lived on Thriller Bark for ten years. She was not normal, not one little bit.

However the girl did like being a bit more different that other's. It was rather nice to be odd in her own opinion. Who didn't like being the quirky one in a group? Well lots of people but that wasn't her point. Twisting her lenghty fingers in the sheets of her bed Perona release her breath after finally noticing the firey pain flaring in her chest. Life could be so unfair to the pinkette.

Clutching the sheets of her bed tighter she watched the light looking almost emotionless, not noticing the presence of another enter the room. Her mind was wrapped on Mihawk, he was perfect in her eyes. He was big and strong, he had such nice hair, his knew how to use a sword and most of all his eyes, she loved those eagle eyes.

Rising from her position she huffed out and looked down at her plain white night gown finally pulling on her two pig tails, letting her pink hair fall around her face. She never wore her hair down around the boys in the castle, what difference would it make? They would always look at her eyes, those big round eyes. Personally Perona hated her strange eyes, finding them so un-cute it was not funny.

Looking across her decorated room to the large mirror that had always been the reason she wanted the room. It was the cutest thing in the castle, much cuter than the dopey blinds but... debatable when compared to the owner of the home. Smiling the girl reached over to her bed side table and raised her brush to her roots of her pink hair, releasing all the knots and kinks leaving it smooth and twisted. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, she liked it when her hair was down, she seemed so relaxed.

She still hadn't taken notice of the second person in the room, the man who was lurking back in the shadows watching her as he always did at this time of night. Zoro was fast asleep, the training would have put him into a deep sleep leaving the older man some time to himself, well no all alone. He always came to Perona's room and watched her, it was relaxing for the man.

To be a man with such power and strength and have such a dainty flower living in his home, he found it amusing. Mihawk found himself getting lost in her features her eyes where his favorite. They where large round orbs that he felt could stop any mans heart in one glance, not even the damn'd Boa Hancock could compare to his dearest Princess.

It made the great swordsman feel at ease watching the young girl comb out her hair, her long fingers always caught his attention. To him, ever aspect of her was everything he could ever ask for in a woman. She did have her moments but who didn't? It often accord to him the though of life once the moss head left, would she stay? Shaking his head he let a few loose strands fall upon his face before looking back up to his dearest Perona.

Taking in a deep breath Perona glanced in the mirror looking at her hair then down to her dress, how could a man so great fall for one such as herself? Surely he would prefer a woman with more power, more beauty? Shaking her head Perona threw her brush across the room and rose from her bed, pacing the length of her room deep in thought. "Even if I told, he wouldn't like me... would he?"

Turning on her bare heels she began to make her way across the room once again furrowing her eyebrows together with her hands folded tightly across her lumped chest. "Stupid swordsman"

Turning once again she began to walk faster and faster, unfolding her hnds to cover her now teary eyes as she turned her walk into a soft jog, a lump growing in her throat as she finally fell onto her bed in tears. "He wouldn't care"

Suddenly Perona felt as if the room had stiffened up, a death aura floating around as she lifted her face from the pillow and sitting up on her bed, clutching the pink laced pillow to her pounding chest. "H-hello?"

It was as she spoke she noticed a figure move in the shadows, a figure that she knew all to well. That well built frame, that hat, the coat. It was Mihawk and he looked pissed, he even spoke as if he was holding back from going on a rampage. "Who?"

Taken back by his aggressive attitude she pushed back onto her bed until her back was pressed firmly onto the head, her legs still kicking back in fear. "W-wha-at?"

He moved swiftly across the room, walking along side her bed and each step he took was another beat her heart doubled. "Who made you cry Perona."

Looking up at Mihawk was like looking up to a god for the small girl, he even had the roof light behind him but that wasn't all she was thinking, her mind was on the where abouts of his shirt. His honey smooth voice calmed her slightly, not enough. "Was it Zoro?"

Perona looked down at her shaking legs feeling the weight on the bed shift to his side as Mihawk climbed on, crawling closer and closer to the girl. "N-no!"

Feeling his jaw dropping eyes narrow down upon her she screeched as she felt his arms wrap around her thin waist and yank her into his awaiting lap turned to face him directly. "If it was I swear to god, he will be be-headed"

Feeling heat raise to her face Perona looked from left to rigt trying to find a way out of his arms, despite how much she didn't want to leave and that was when it all pooled out of her. "It isn't Zoro! It is you, you drive me insane. You are always so serious and grumpy and never pay attention to me and-and I hate it but... that's why I love you"

He seemed to be blank, his hat dipped over his face so she couldn't even see his reaction. That was when the tears begn to flow, she was feeling rejection and she was scared. Quickly she put her hands to his chest trying to push herself away but still his grip held strong. "Me? I made you cry?"

Perona finally was able to look at his face, his eyes where filled regret and pain but there was a touch of warmth. She didn't need to answer with words, all she did was nod her head. He took his time looking at her deep in the eye, his hand raising to his head and lifting his hat off his head and placing it upon her own. She was shocked to say the least. Next his hand traveled down her red face to to the sides of her eyes, gently wiping her tears. "I'm sorry Perona, I didn't want that."

He pulled her closer, right into his chest taking in her smell. She felt like she was just meant to be their, in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms arond him, not quiet making it all the way and just sat their, enoying his comfert. "I promise, on my title as the worlds greatest swordsman that I will never hurt you Perona, never."

She just pulled herself closer, thinking that this moment was almost complete until he pulled back and grabbed her chin, not as gentle as his former movements but not rough He was looking straight into her eyes with one of his famed serious looks. Her breathing was hitched, she was going insane all until he pulled her forwards by her chin, connecting his lips with her own.

The kiss was soft and tender, filled with passion. His lips seemed to mold onto hers perfectly, like they where made to go their. The was he sucked on her bottom lip drove her insane, leading her deeper into the kiss. She soon wrapped her legs around his waist, falling forwards on top of him in their new laying down position with her hands now resting upon his broad shoulders. His tongue messaged the entrance to her mouth, gently but enough force to pry her mouth open and grant himself entrance. His then took his time, pushing her tongue where he pleased and taking complete control of her body and slowly rolling her over.

The two unwillingly parted, both in great need of air to which they where lacking. Perona looked up at the man on top of her, his body moving up and down refreshing itself with oxygen as well as her own. Her eyes where locked on his, her arms pulling him down to ly on top of as they simply held each other, falling asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Zoro had woken up much too early, yawning the green haired man made his way along the castle halls wondering directionlessly around unsure as to where he was going. He knew he wanted to go to the dining hall but most people said he had no sense of direction. Screw them! He had a perfect sense of direction, the distention just moved on him... o so he liked to think. Finally walking along he stopped dead in his tracks at a door that looked all too familiar. Walking up he pushed open the door and stepped in only for his eyes to land on Mihawk and Perona, in bed, together, in each others arms, Mihawk no shirt, Perona only a skimpy white sleeping gown.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


End file.
